


Sewing Smoke

by Shizuka2112



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal, Corruption, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious-Con, F/M, Fluff, Gang Rape, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Manipulation, Mind Games, Oral Sex, PLEASE READ TAGS, PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, super dark, very graphic descriptions of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka2112/pseuds/Shizuka2112
Summary: Kaia is a Nen-using Sewist. She is able to sew items that can boost the wearers physical abilities. Her skills though have attracted the attentions of some rather shady individuals.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Hisoka Morow, Original Female Character/Morel Mackernasey, Original Female Character/Shoot McMahon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever posted work. So please go easy on me! 😅 I’ve been rewatching Hunter X Hunter a lot lately and I guess it worked its way into my dreams. That’s where I got this inspiration for this story, just bits and pieces of my dreams. I don’t have the whole story planned out yet. Just a couple of the plot points along the way and ending so updates might be kinda slow. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> *Please Read the Tags!!! This story does get very dark!!!*

You love your job as a Sewist. Your grandma was the one who taught you to sew, so when you’re working on a big project it always makes you feel like she’s right there beside you. 

You weren’t a Hunter but you had trained in the use of Nen, with special permission from the Hunter Association of course. Because you were able to incorporate your Nen into your sewing you were able to make more durable clothing and clothing with special properties like fire resistant, chemical resistant, or (your specialty since you were Enhancer) clothes that boosted the physical abilities of the wearer regardless of natural Nen category. Those kind of works required a Hunters License to purchase. So naturally the majority of your customers were Hunters and you loved the challenges they often presented you. 

Most of your Hunter customers were great and easy to get along with. Of course there were exceptions like Mr. Hisoka and Mr. Genthru. Though they really weren’t too difficult to work with, just terrifying and unpredictable. 

You had a fair amount of non-Hunter customers too. Mostly just patchwork or alterations but sometimes you also got customers looking for custom designs, those were fun. 

And then there were the customers who wanted Nen-enhanced clothes but weren’t Hunters. A lot of times they were criminals looking to get a slight edge over their adversaries in a fight. They usually were after your physical boost items. Like the customer in front of you now. 

“I’m sorry sir. Since you do not have a Hunter’s License I unable to fulfill your request.” You repeat for the second time. This guy was just not taking no for an answer. 

“You obviously aren’t understanding me lady. I don’t care if you’re not supposed to do it! Give me the clothes you sell Hunters or you’ll regret it!”

You suppress the urge to roll your eyes. Most likely an empty threat. Or at most he and his buddies will vandalize the store. Wouldn’t be the first time and insurance would cover it. You wish though, not for the first time, you could afford to hire a guard for your shop. Well at least you weren’t alone right now. Miri was in the back on her break and there were two other customers. One of your regulars, Mr. Shoot, and a new customer. The one you didn’t know looked strong… and irritated. You hope he isn’t here as backup for this thug. 

“Sir I am sorry but I cannot help you. You are welcome to shop my regular wares and services. But if you continue to demand Hunter restricted goods then I will have to ask you to leave. You’re disturbing my other customers.”

Rage fills the irate customer’s eyes and before you can react, you’re on the ground with pain exploding between your ear and right eye. Your peripheral vision goes black. You hear glass breaking and shouting. -Well that was a first- you think to yourself as you carefully sit up feeling dizzy. You blink several times trying in vain to clear the dark edges of your vision. A hand grabs your shoulder and you jump having not heard anyone approach. 

“Its just me. Are you alright, Ms. Kaia?” Mr. Shoot’s voice comes from beside you. You turn to look at him and immediately regret the movement as the world spins before your eyes. “Just sit tight for a moment Ms. Kaia. Don’t try to get up yet.”

“What happened?” you groan, feeling one hell of a migraine coming on.

“That jerk backhanded you across the face. Then he smashed your display case and took a few items. My friend Knuckle is chasing after him.”

“ughh. Why do they always have to break the glass? It wasn’t locked and do they really think I would leave my Nen-enhanced goods out in the open?”

“Kaia! Are you ok?! What happened?!”

You wince at how loud Miri’s voice sounds in your ears. “I’m fine Miri. Just another thug wanting Nen-enhanced items. Can you call the police and send some pics of the mess to insurance?”

“I already called the cops. They’re on their way to arrest this scumbag.” The unfamiliar voice makes you look up in spite of the vertigo. The angry looking customer is back with the asshole who hit you over his shoulder, unconscious. “Name’s Knuckle by the way, Shoot’s fellow student under Mr. Morel. Nice to meet meet you. Shoot says you’re the best seamstress he’s ever met.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Knuckle. If I could see straight I would come greet you properly. And thank you but Mr. Shoot was exaggerating.”

Mr. Knuckle barks out a laugh but stops quickly when he sees you flinch from the sound. 

“Maybe you should lay down Ms. Kaia?” The man beside you softly suggests. 

“Yea. I’ll go lay on the couch in my office.” You mumble in agreement and move to get your feet under you. Mr. Shoot hovers ready to assist you. 

You’ve barely begun to stand when a wave of nausea hits you hard and has you scrambling for the trash can at the end of the counter. It’s too far away though and you know you won’t make it. Suddenly the trash can is flying through the air towards you. As the bin lands in front of you (just in time), you see one of Mr. Shoot’s Nen-hands let go of it. You feel your long hair being pulled back and a hand gently rub your back as you vomit. 

“What in the hell happened here?”

Your cheeks burn with embarrassment at the sound of Mr. Morel’s voice. Thankfully Mr. Knuckle quickly launches into an explanation of what happened. When you’re finished emptying your stomach you wipe your mouth with the tissues Mr. Shoot hands you. You sit and lean back against the wall with closed eyes as Mr. Knuckle wraps up his story. 

“Is that the way it happened miss?”

You open your eyes surprised to see a police officer standing across the counter looking at you in concern. You nod weakly, closing your eyes again. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe you should go get checked out Kaia. I’m pretty sure you have a concussion” Miri suggests. 

“I just need to rest for a bit. I’ll be fi- whoa! Hey! Put me down!” You keep your eyes squeezed shut so you can’t see the room spin as you fight to free yourself from whoever picked you up. 

“No. I’m taking you to the hospital. Miri’s right. All the symptoms I’ve seen so far point to a concussion. You need to get checked out by a doctor.” the rumble of Mr. Morel’s deep voice calms you enough to stop struggling. Though it reignites the heat in your cheeks at the thought of Mr. Morel carrying you like a child. “Knuckle. Shoot. Help Miri get the store cleaned back up. And hang on to my pipe for me. We shouldn’t be too long.”

You let Mr. Morel carry you for a couple minutes before speaking “Please put me down Mr. Morel. I’m fine, I can walk. No need to wear yourself out carrying me all the way to the hospital.”

“Not gonna happen. You haven’t opened your eyes for at least 5 minutes now. You gonna walk the rest of the way blind? Besides you weigh next to nothing.” He chuckles softly. 

“Fine.” You grumble. After a few more minutes pass you speak again. “Oh, Mr. Morel, I forgot to tell y-”

He cuts you off before you can continue “Kaia you can call me Morel you know. You don’t have to be so formal.”

“It is our strict policy to always use honorifics in the workplace.”

“Aren’t you the boss?” Laughing “And besides we aren’t at your work right now.”

You love his laugh. For some reason it brings to mind waves crashing on the shore. Giggling “That’s true but this is work related. So as I was saying, MISTER Morel,” more quiet laughter from the man “I was experimenting with a new technique using my Nen to make even more durable fabrics with enhancements that last even longer. So I made you a new pipe cover to try out since you usually push my creations to their limits. I’m giving it to you for free, just let me know what you think after trying it out.” Your face is uncomfortably hot again and you turn your head into his shoulder so he won’t see you blushing. 

“Thank you Kaia. Really.” Mr. Morel’s voice is soft and sincere. 

“You’re welcome Mr. Morel. I hope you like it.”

You reach the hospital soon after. You are given a quick evaluation from the ER doctor and are sent home with some painkillers, warning signs to watch out for, and instructions to get plenty of rest for a few days. 

You head back to the shop with Mr. Morel, he lets you walk this time as the vertigo had passed, and you arrive back at your store just before closing. Mr. Knuckle is seated on the floor polishing Mr. Morel’s pipe. You smile when you spot Mr. Shoot following Miri around the shop like a puppy as she locks up while chatting with him. You’ve known Miri has had a crush on him for some time now and you hope this is a sign of perhaps something more to come. Miri had only moved to Swardani City a few years ago and so far hadn’t had much luck in the romance department (admittedly neither had you). 

“Alright you two. Let’s get out of these lovely ladies’ hair so Kaia can get some rest.”

“Hang on a second Mr. Morel. I need to grab that new pipe cover for you. But first…Mr. Knuckle, Mr. Shoot, Mr. Morel…thank you so much for your assistance and concern for my well being.” You bow deeply to each of them in turn “I really appreciate it. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you to repay the kindness you showed me today.” Going to the cubbies that line the wall behind the counter you grab a bundle of cloth. Returning to stand in front of Mr. Morel you hand him the bundle. “I hope it’s of use to you, Mr. Morel” you blush and look down when his fingers brush against yours as he takes the fabric. 

“Thank you Kaia” sounding gruff. He clears his throat “Alright Knuckle. Shoot. Let’s get going. We gotta head out early tomorrow. Take care of yourself Kaia. I’ll let you know how this holds up as soon as we get back. Keep an eye on her for the next few days please, Miri”

“Sure thing Mr. Morel!”

Mr. Knuckle hands Mr. Morel his pipe back then walks over to you. He shakes your hand “It was nice to meet you Ms. Kaia” He walks out the door after his teacher. 

Mr. Shoot takes a moment to say goodbye to Miri before heading to the door, pausing just a moment to give your shoulder a gentle squeeze “I’m glad you’re ok Ms. Kaia.”

Finally you and Miri are alone in the shop and you sag against the wall in exhaustion. After locking the door Miri pulls your arm around her shoulder and guides you to your office to lie down on your couch. 

“Are you sure you’re ok Kaia? The doctor said you were alright?”

You sigh in relief as you relax into the couch cushions. “Yea. The doc said I have a mild concussion. I just feel drained now. I think I’m going to crash here. I really don’t feel like walking home.” You sigh again “What a day.”

Miri laughs “Yea you really have had quite the excitement today. Got hit in the face and ended up with a concussion. Threw up in front of customers.” Your face turns bright red with embarrassment at that reminder. “And then Mr. Morel carried you to the hospital. How sweet was that?! You were blushing by the way, when he carried you off.”

Groaning, you cover your face with your arms. “That was soo embarrassing, I felt like I was going to die!” Miri laughs. “So how did the rest of the afternoon go after we left? It looked like you guys got all the broken glass cleaned up.”

“It went fine. The cops hauled that asshole off to jail and took a copy of our surveillance tapes. After they left Mr. Knuckle and Mr. Shoot helped me sweep up the glass and vacuum. We only had two customers come in to pick up their orders. Mr. Satotz said to convey his thanks and he hopes you feel better soon.”

“Mr. Satotz is always so polite, he’s a good customer. But how did it go with you and Mr. Shoot? I saw you flirting with him when we got back.”

“I was not flirting!”

“Please. You kept brushing your hair back over your shoulder every time you turned to looked at him.” It was Miri’s turn to flush red. “Come on Miri. Spill. I know you like Mr. Shoot.”

“Ok fine.” laughing “I honestly think he only brought Mr. Knuckle with him today to get his opinion of me before asking me out. When I was putting the broom and vacuum away I could hear them whispering to each other. They stopped as soon as I walked back in and Mr. Shoot looked embarrassed. When Mr. Knuckle sat down to polish Mr. Morel’s pipe, Mr. Shoot started chatting with me about random things like hobbies and interests. Then right before you guys got back he asked me if I wanted to grab a cup of coffee when they get back from their assignment.”

“Oh! That’s awesome! You said yes right?! Did he say when they should be back?”

“Of course I said yes!” laughing “He said they had to track down some poachers killing koala-otters for their pelts. Mr. Knuckle seemed pretty confident it wouldn’t take too long. Hey maybe when they get back you can ask Mr. Morel out and we can go on a double date!”

“Oh come off it. I highly doubt Mr. Morel would want to go out with someone so much younger than he is. He probably looks at me as just a kid.”

“Umm did you seriously not see him blushing when you gave him the pipe cover made from your brand-new-never-before-seen-prototype-fabric you’ve been working on?!”

“No way! You’re lying!”

“Yes he was!”

Just then your stomach growls loud enough to be clearly heard by Miri and you both laugh. 

“Okay I’m going to go grab us some dinner and a change of clothes. You just stay laying down and get some rest. Call me if you need anything. I’ll be back in half an hour.”

“What?! No! You go on home, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to order a pizza then crash on the couch.”

“Nope (popping the p) Mr. Morel asked me to keep an eye on you so that’s what I’m going to do. Besides I really don’t want to show up for work tomorrow and find you dead if you have some problems during the night.”

You grumble incoherently but you appreciate her concern. “Fine.”

“Now hand over your keys so I can grab a change of clothes for you.”

“Nah. I actually have a spare set of clothes here from when I was working on that new technique in case I didn’t feel like going home afterwards.”

“Ok then. Get some rest and I’ll be back soon with some dinner.”

“Okay okay. See you in a bit.”

Miri leaves and you unfold the pull out bed. You change into the sweats you have stored in you coat closet and lay out the spare outfit for tomorrow. You lay down and are on the verge of sleep when Miri returns.

You eat quickly and brush your teeth, eager to get some sleep. After setting an alarm on your phone, you climb in bed. You lay down and quickly fall asleep thinking about how it nice Mr. Morel’s arms felt around you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of rape!! This story will get worse before it gets better. Please read the tags.

You follow the doctor’s advice and take it easy the next few days, letting Miri handle the customers, working only on small mending orders while practicing Nen of the Flame and Ten. You have a black eye but you feel alright besides being sore and easily fatigued. You slowly progress to some bigger sewing orders though you hold off on the ones requiring Nen enhancements. You already called those customers to apologize and explain there would be a delay finishing them. 

Near the end of the week Mr. Hisoka shows up to pick up his order. “That’s quite a lovely look on you. Couldn’t handle a non-Nen user on your own, hmm?” You jump and mentally curse the man, he always moves so quietly. Miri rushes in a second later. 

“Sorry Kaia. I told him you didn’t want to see anyone but…” Miri trails off into silence when Mr. Hisoka turns his gaze to her. 

“Don’t worry about it Miri. It’s fine. Mr. Hisoka isn’t the easiest person to keep out. Go back to tending the front, I can handle him.” turning to look at Hisoka where he leans against the wall. “Is there something I can help you with Mr. Hisoka? Do you need something else repaired?”

“No. I just came to see if the rumors were true about your black eye. A shame I wasn’t there to see you get it. Or better yet, give it to you myself.” 

“Yes, well if you don’t need anything more from me I’m going to get back to work. I’m quite busy at the moment. Thank you for your continued patronage Mr. Hisoka, and have a nice day.” 

You turn back to your sewing and ignore the soft chuckles coming from the magician. He always seemed amused when you were dismissive with him. Like he knew precisely how much he terrified you and loved that you refused to let it show. 

You never heard him leave but when you glance over to where he had been standing, he was gone. A single playing card, the Joker fittingly, stuck into the wall was the only sign he had been there at all. You release the breath you didn’t realize you were holding and go back to your work. 

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and by closing time you’ve almost completely forgot the magician. At least until Miri mentions him while locking up. 

“That Mr. Hisoka creeps me out. I hate when he comes in. I always get the feeling that he’s itching to kill someone, anyone.”

Sigh “Same. But it’s not like we can stop him from coming in and I am not going to even try to refuse him service.”

Miri’s turn to sigh now. “That’s true. Well at least he usually only comes in once a month.”

“And so far he hasn’t done anything other than taunt and scare the shit out of us.”

Miri laughs at that as you finish the last of the closing chores. 

“See you in the morning Kaia! Get home safe!” Miri calls as she takes off jogging for her bus stop. 

“You too!” You head off down the street. You only live a little over a mile from your shop and usually you enjoy the walk. But talking about Mr. Hisoka right before leaving has made you a little jumpy. You half expect him to be standing around every corner. 

You make it to the halfway point and you’re finally starting to calm down a bit when you hear footsteps following behind you. It’s just someone else on their way home, you tell yourself. A quick glance behind you erases that thought though. 

The man walking about 50 feet behind you has his eyes locked on you. His eyes meet yours and he grins, leers, at you. You feel a shiver crawl up your spine and you turn to face forward again, picking up your pace slightly. A split second later you hear the man behind you speeds up as well, beginning to slowly close the distance between you. 

There’s a side street coming up that leads to a slightly busier street. If you can just make it to that other street you’ll be safe. The corner of the side street is only 20 feet away when you break into a jog. You hear the man behind you curse and run after you. 

Skidding around the corner you breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of people up ahead. The man is faster than you and has managed to close the distance between you to about 25 feet but you should still be able to reach the street before he catches up. 

You are just passing the entrance of the alley that runs between the two streets when you sense movement in the shadows. An arm shoots out in front of you, catching you across the throat before you can make a sound. The arm pulls you into the shadowy alley as you struggle to suck in air. Your pursuer jogs into the alley leering at you again. You try to fight him off when he grabs you but you still feel winded. He pins you to the wall while the person who struck you pours something from a bottle over a rag. He then forces the soaked rag over your nose and mouth. Unable to hold your breath, you breathe in the sickly sweet chemical on the rag. 

You are hit with an instant headache and you feel dizzy. You’re still trying to struggle free of the man pinning you to the wall but your movements are getting weaker and slower then longer the rag is held in your face. After a few minutes you fall limp, unconscious. 

————————————————

Your feel groggy and disoriented when you wake. You moan at the pounding in your head and realize you’ve been gagged. Trying to stave off the panic rising in your chest you take stock of the rest of your body…you’re laying on the cold ground, blindfolded, ankles tied together, your arms tied behind your back, and your clothes and shoes missing. You don’t feel any pain besides your throat but you shudder at the thought of them touching you. 

As if sensing your thoughts you hear someone laugh, “Don’t worry little girl. We haven’t done anything to you yet.”

Another voice chimes in, “It’s no fun if you’re not awake. But if you tell us what we want to know, we’ll go easy on you.”

You tense up as you hear someone approach from behind you. A second later you are pulled up by your hair into a kneeling position. You give a muffled cry as some of your hair is ripped out by the roots. You hear laughter in response to your pain. Their laughter echoes around you and makes it impossible to tell how many people are present. 

A third voice speaks softly into your ear, “Scream all you want. No one will hear you but us.” The gag is pulled from your mouth. 

You cough a bit but otherwise sit silently waiting. You refuse to scream, refuse to show them how afraid you are. 

“Good girl,” you’re not sure if it was someone new or the first guy that spoke. 

Someone approaches and squats or kneels in front of you. Their repulsive breath blows right in your face. You fight the urge to gag as they begin speaking, “All we want to know is who your friend is, the one with the ridiculous hair.”

“I don’t know who you’re referring to,” though you have an idea.

-SMACK!!- 

The man behind you keeps you from falling over from the force of the blow. You clench your teeth to keep from crying out but you can’t stop your eyes from watering as your cheek stings horribly. 

“Now let’s try that again. What is the name of your friend? The one that sent our boss’s son to jail for stealing from you.”

You sit silent. You were right, this is retaliation, and they’re after Mr. Knuckle. Well you’re not going to sell him out. 

-SMACK!!-

You weren’t entirely unprepared for this slap so it was easier to keep quiet. 

“Who is he?”

“I don’t know him. That was the first and only time I’ve ever seen him.”

-SMACK!!-

“Lies! What is his name?”

“I don’t know! Why do you want him so bad anyway? All he did was hand your buddy over to the police!” You voice raising slightly, getting more defiant. 

You hear a hiss of anger in response to your tone. You wait for another slap to fall. It never does, instead you are kicked in the stomach. The man behind you allows you to fall over to land painfully on your immobilized arms. You manage to roll on to your side and retch. The men are laughing at you as you are pulled upright again. 

“Because of you and your friend the boss’s son, my little brother, was killed!” The man with the foul breath yells in your face. You feel flecks of his spit hitting your face as he yells and you’re grateful for the blindfold protecting your eyes. “After your friend handed him to the police they threw him in a mass holding cell. There were rival gang members in that cell. The cops knew and didn’t care. They turned a blind eye while our enemies raped and beat him to death.” 

You can hear the pain through the rage in the man’s voice and you feel some sympathy for him. You had heard about the corruption in the police force in Swardani City; about the bribery and the abuse of power. But you still refuse to give them any information on Mr. Knuckle. You’re not sure what they have planned for Mr. Knuckle but you know he doesn’t deserve it, he was just trying to help. 

“It seems to me you’re going after the wrong people. You should be going after your rivals and the cops that let your brother die.”

-SMACK!!-

“The cops are being dealt with as we speak and our rivals will meet their fate shortly. But you and your friend had a hand in his death and I will not let it slide. This is your last chance…who is he and where can I find him?”

The menace in his voice has chills running down your spine but it doesn’t change your response, “I don’t know that man.”

-SMACK!!-

“Then you will suffer the same fate as my brother. As will your friend. We’ll find him eventually, with or without your help.” Fingertips find the underside of your jaw and tilts your head back slightly. “First let’s teach these pretty little lips not to tell lies.” A thumb traces your lower lip and you bite at it. 

The second you do your head is yanked all the way back and you fear your neck is going to break. You gasp as sharp cold metal is pressed to your neck just below your jaw. The man behind you whispers in your ear, “Try something like that again and I’ll cut you. I know exactly how to cut to cause the most pain without you bleeding out.” 

He removes the blade and you feel a drop of blood run down your neck. He releases his grip on your hair as well and your head snaps forward. The man in front of you catches hold of your jaw again. He again runs his thumb over your bottom lip before pulling on it lightly. “Open up.”

You hesitate just a moment and his fingers dig into your jaw. You let your mouth open slightly and the man slips two fingers inside. He’s fingers taste as repulsive as his breath smells. He slides his fingers back and forth over your tongue, essentially finger fucking your mouth. 

The men laugh, one of them calling out, “See how deep she can take it!”

The man slides his fingers towards the back of your throat until you retch again. He laughs, “Not very far but we’ll teach her. What’d ya think? Is she ready for the real thing?”

The guys around you laugh and cheer. The man lets go of your face and you hear a zipper being opened. You clench you teeth knowing what’s coming. A moment later you feel the head of his cock rubbing against your lips. He smears the drop of precum on the tip across them like lipstick. 

“Now be a good girl and open up.” He presses his dick against your lips. At the same time the cold blade is pressed against your arm in warning. You force yourself to open your mouth and the man wastes no time shoving himself forward. 

You gag when he hits the back of your throat and he pulls out for just a moment. Wrapping his hand in your hair he tilts your head back slightly and thrusts back inside. He moans when he is fully inside your mouth. The man starts up a fast pace using his grip on your hair to move your head in time with his thrusts. You struggle to breathe around the cock shoved down your throat. Suddenly you feel his cock twitch in your mouth. That’s all the warning you get before load after load of hot sticky cum shoots down your throat. He pulls out and let’s go of your hair. You curl forward over your knees coughing. 

You’re not given long to catch your breath before another hand tangles in your hair. Pulled upright again, another cock is swiftly forced in your mouth. In and out the cock is pushed into your mouth. Again you only have a split second warning before the man inside your mouth climaxes. This man though opts to spray his semen into your mouth rather than straight down your throat. 

“Swallow it,” the man commands you. 

The taste is vile and the texture even worse. The man’s cock is still in your mouth and you know he won’t remove it until you do as he said. You swallow while letting as much as you dare leak past the man’s cock to dribble down your chin. 

“Good girl.”

The next few men do the same, forcing you to swallow their cum. Your jaw is aching by the time the fourth person finishes. Every now and then the blade is pressed against your skin as a reminder to watch your teeth. They haven’t cut you though besides the small nick on your neck from the first warning. 

You don’t know how many times your mouth is abused, you stopped counting after five, before your body rejects your stomach full of semen. One of the men has just cum in your mouth and your stomach heaves. The man must have seen it coming because he pulls out immediately and moves away. You throw up, coughing and sputtering at the burning in the back of your throat where their cocks have rubbed it raw. The semen taste just as disgusting coming up as it did going down. 

The men laugh and tease you as you are racked with dry heaves. “Don’t like the meal we gave you? Would you like us to fill your belly another way?”

When you’re finished emptying your stomach, you are grabbed by the roots of your hair again and dragged a short distance away from your puddle of vomit. You’re not left upright this time, you are thrown down and your head cracks on the ground. 

Dazed, you barely feel someone push you on to your back and bound arms. He lifts your legs and sticks his head between them. Your legs are held in place around his neck by the bindings on your ankles. Your not fully aware of what he’s doing until he lines up his cock with your entrance. That gets your attention and the fog in your mind recedes. 

You squirm trying to move away from his dick. He chuckles at your antics, grabbing your waist and digging his digits in hard enough to leave deep bruises. You snarl at the man through gritted teeth, “Get your hands off of me!”

-SMACK!!-

The man leans closer and by his rotten breath you know it’s the brother that’s about to rip your virginity from you. He licks your cheek, “Revenge really is sweet.” He roughly kisses your lips and pushes his tongue in your mouth. 

You bite down and taste his blood. You don’t even have time to feel any satisfaction at your small act of defiance. Lines of fire race down the tops of your thighs and across your stomach. The man with the knife was fast. He moved almost as soon as your teeth came down on his buddy’s tongue. Your breath comes out as a hiss between your clenched teeth. The cuts don’t feel deep, not much deeper than a paper cut, but they hurt like hell. It’s hard to tell but you think he may have cut you three times in each spot. Three long cuts from outside of hip to top of knee on both thighs and three cuts crossing from your left side to your right just above and below your belly button. You feel drops of blood lazily trickle down your skin. 

The man above you recovers after moment and in rage slams his cock into you without warning. A strangled cry tears its way up your throat and tears stream from your eyes, soaking the blindfold. You clamp your lips tight together to prevent anymore cries of agony from escaping you. The man is roughly pounding into you, hitting your cervix hard enough to make you worry he’s going to tear right through it. Every thrust feels like sandpaper shredding your inner walls. 

After a few minutes the man stills inside you and you feel his cock pulsating. He doesn’t move until it stops twitching. Then he begins pistoning into your tortured pussy once more. He repeats this routine again before you realize in anguish he’s trying to make himself last as long as possible. A sob catches in your throat as he continues to fuck you. 

Eventually you realize the friction is decreasing. Whether from bleeding or your body’s natural lubrication, you don’t know but you’re grateful. The lessened friction though allows the man to pound into you faster and harder. His cock begins to jump and throb but this time he doesn’t stop. With a grunt he buries himself balls deep inside you and releases his load. His hips make small thrusts against you, milking every last drop of cum from his softening member. 

Leaving himself inside you, he roughly kisses you again, this time jamming his fingers into your cheeks so you can’t bite down. Catching your tongue between his teeth he bites down hard on the tip. Blood fills your mouth as he speaks softly in your ear, “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” Laughing he pulls out and climbs off you. 

You turn your head and spit out the blood. You’re almost delirious with pain at this point. The next guy quickly unzips and pushes into you. Watching you get fucked hard by the previous man must have really aroused the guy currently thrusting away inside your sore pussy. He lasts no more than 5 minutes before he also sprays his cum deep inside you. 

Another man approaches, “Sit her up again. I wasn’t finished with her mouth.” 

You spit out another mouthful of blood before you’re pulled upright again. The man in front of you wraps his hand in your hair and tilts your head back. You open your mouth expecting the man to immediately pull you onto his length. He doesn’t. He surprises you by letting go of your hair, “Fuck dude! Why the fuck did you bite the tip of her tongue off?! She could drown in her blood or bleed out!”

“So?! I don’t care if she dies! That bitch deserved it!”

The man in front of you almost growls in annoyance, “Give me the knife and hold her mouth open.”

You hear a flicking sound like a lighter as someone pins you tight to their torso and pries open your jaw. You feel blood running out of your mouth and down your front. Unable to see what the man in front of you is planning to do with the knife, you’re flooded with fear and you let out a small whimper. 

After a long moment the man steps up to you again. “Hold very still,” he warns you. He reaches in you mouth and pulls your tongue as far forward as possible. You feel the man press something to the tip of your tongue. You hear a sizzling sound which is followed a second later by excruciating agony. 

You can’t hold back your screams this time. You realize the man is trying to sear the wound closed but it doesn’t make the pain any easier to endure. You struggle and fight to get away but the man behind you has you locked in his grip. 

At long last the man removes the hot blade from your tongue and the fight leaves your body. You hang limp in the man’s grasp. You feel the sweet release of unconsciousness overtaking you. The last thing you hear before you black out is the man who cauterized your tongue saying, “We’re done for tonight. We can continue this tomorrow. I’ll clean up. Go help the others at the jail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will get worse before it gets better. Please read the tags.


	3. Chapter 3

Miri arrives at the shop the next morning 20 minutes before the shop opens, as she usually does. She’s surprised to see the lights aren’t already on inside and the door is still locked. Setting her coffee on the window ledge she digs in her purse for her keys. She can count on one hand the number of times she’s needed to use her work key. You were always at work early. Miri shrugs as she picks up her coffee and gets to work opening the store.

Miri finishes the morning chores and glances at the clock, the shop opens in 10 minutes. She begins to feel concerned, it’s very unusual for you to be running this late. She picks up the phone and calls your house. She lets it ring until the voicemail picks up then hangs up. Miri dials your cell next but again there’s no answer. She sits on the stool behind the register and taps her nails on the counter as she debates what to do. 

She waits until 10 minutes after the store opens before calling your house and cell again. Miri is really worried by now. She calls the police station to see if they can send an officer over for a wellness check. 

The lady who answers the phone though let’s her know they won’t be able to for quite a while, “I’m sorry Miss but there was an attack on the station and the jail last night and multiple officers were killed or wounded. Since we are a bit short handed we are only sending our remaining officers out for life threatening emergency calls at the moment. I recommend seeing if a friend can go check on her and if they find signs of a struggle or something suggesting foul play then give us a call back and we will send someone over.”

Miri thanks the lady for her time and hangs up. Miri tries calling your phones a few more times before deciding to temporarily close the shop and go check your place herself. She hastily writes a note to hang on the door apologizing for both of your absences. She turns off the lights and locks the door before hurrying down the street. 

She reaches your house panting having run the last block to your door. Miri knocks hard on the door as she pulls her keys out of her bag and fumbles for the correct key. She unlocks the door and sees your mail lying on the ground below your mail slot, not a good sign. Walking quickly through your house she calls out your name.   
She finds your bed perfectly made and Miri feels beneath the sheet. The bedding is cool to the touch. Going into your bathroom she checks your shower and sink. Neither are wet. She quickly checks the rest of your house. There’s no sign you ever made it home last night.

Fighting back the panic rising in her chest, Miri exits your home and locks the door. She heads back toward the shop, calling your cell phone repeatedly. Miri is scanning the ground frantically searching for any clue to where you may have gone. So focused is she in searching she doesn’t notice someone watching and following at a distance. She’s almost halfway back to the shop and is passing a side street when she hears the faint music of your ringtone. 

Miri skid to a halt staring down the side street. Why would you go this way? Miri thinks to herself. She slowly starts walking down the side street following the sound of your phone. Reaching the mouth of the alleyway she hesitates afraid of what she may find. Taking a deep breath she steps around the counter and into the alley. There’s nothing there except a few trash cans and doors leading into the backs of the shops lining the street. 

You phone has gone to voicemail again and Miri hits redial. Cruel Angel’s Thesis begins playing just a little farther down the alley. Following the music she finds your phone next to one of the trash cans. The screen is shattered and the pockets of you wallet/phone case are empty. Miri carefully tries to pull up your photos without cutting her fingers on the broken glass. The last photo taken was of you and her together at an ice cream shop after work a few nights back. 

Miri is still staring at that picture fighting back tears when a shadow falls over her. She stands up and spins around with a gasp to face the person behind her. “Hisoka,” she breathes. “W-what are you doing here?” She backs up a step. 

“I could ask you the same question,” Hisoka says softly as he steps forward. “I was following you.” He steps forward again, smirking at her obvious discomfort. Miri backs up a couple steps until she feels the wall against her back. “You’re acting strange this morning Miri.”

“A-am I?” Miri responds looking up at Hisoka as he towers above her. 

“Yes. Why are you not at work today? And why do you look so deliciously frantic?” Hisoka leans over Miri until their faces are inches apart. He seems to enjoy how nervous he’s making Miri despite being genuinely curious as to why she’s acting so out of character. 

“I…uh…Kaia didn’t show up to work this morning and I can’t find her. I just found her cell phone here in this alley and the screens busted.” She says in a rush, handing the phone to Hisoka. “I-I’m worried something happened to her on her way home last night and I don’t know what to do.” Miri feels like crying. 

“Kaia is missing?” Hisoka straightens up no longer smirking. 

“Yes. I-I know you don’t know me very well but you’ve been a customer of Kaia’s for several years. Can you help me find her? Please?” Miri begs.

“As a Hunter I’m sure I could easily find her. But I won’t do it for free.” Hisoka’s wicked grin sends icy shivers racing up Miri’s spine. 

“I don’t have much money but you can have it all and anything of mine you desire. Just please find her.”

Hisoka chuckles. “Do you really mean that? Even if what I want is your life?”

Miri hesitates for just a moment before responding, “Kaia is like a sister to me so if that’s your price then fine you can have it.” 

“Then we have a deal. Head back and tend to the shop. I will find Kaia for you.” Hisoka steps back allowing Miri to finally step away from the wall. She quickly slips past the man and hurries down the alley, eager to get away from him. She glances back at the entrance of the alley to see Hisoka staring at your phone in his hand, anger in his eyes. She turns the corner wondering if he has feelings for you. Could all of his taunts and teases been his way of flirting with you? Or did he just not want to lose your talents as a Nen-Sewist? 

It’s not until Miri gets back to the shop that she begins to ponder what exactly Hisoka meant by wanting her life. Did Miri agree to be his slave for life? Or did she agree to let him kill her? Or was he just toying with her? He’s so difficult to read it’s hard for her to tell just how serious he was being. 

She spends the rest of the day stressing and worrying about you and the deal she made with Hisoka. The day feels like it’s moving at a crawl and she wishes Hisoka would call with an update on his search. She’s relieved when the day finally ends and she can close up the shop.   
Miri debates staying the night at the shop in case Hisoka tries to contact her since they don’t have each others phone numbers. She hangs out at the shop for about an hour after close before deciding to head home. She leaves a note stuck in the door jamb with her phone number on it for Hisoka to contact her.

After getting home the first thing Miri does is soak in the bath (phone within reach of course) to try to ease her stress. She does feel a little better after the bath but by the time she crawls into bed she’s a bundle of nerves again. She tosses and turns for what feels like hours before finally falling into a fitful sleep. 

Around 3 in the morning Miri is startled awake by the sound of something hitting her window. She quickly throws a robe on over her night clothes before opening the curtains of her window. There’s a sheet of paper folded in half stuck to her window. How it got up to her 5th floor apartment window is as mysterious as how the paper is staying stuck to the window. She opens the window and grabs the paper which peels off easily with no trace of adhesive. Opening the folded paper she discovers it’s a note from Hisoka. As she reads the note Miri slowly sinks to the floor sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Also the next chapter is going to be very dark and graphic again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dark and explicit content!

You wake up aching everywhere. There isn’t a single square inch of your body that doesn’t hurt. Your tongue feels thick and foreign in your mouth. You gag remembering the pain of the hot blade searing your bleeding tongue. Trying to fight back both the nausea and the memories, you focus on taking long, slow breaths. You succeed in reducing the nausea but the memories refuses to be locked away. Your mind repeatedly replays the nightmare you endured, lingering on the sounds of the men laughing and jeering at your cries of pain. You clench you’re teeth hard together, vowing to let no such sounds escape your lips again, no matter what else they have in store for you. 

“So you finally woke up. Ready for round two?” A voice nearby calls to you. You shudder at the sound of the older brother’s voice but don’t respond to his question. Footsteps approach and a hand roughly grabs you by the hair, pulling your head slightly off the rough pavement, “I said, are you ready?” 

Your eyes water in pain but no cry escapes you. Through gritted teeth you spit out, “Fuck off.” The words come out rather thick and mangled due to your damaged tongue but the meaning is clear. 

He laughs at your defiant tone, “We’ll see how long you can maintain that attitude.” 

He releases his grip on your hair and walks away. You don’t have long to wonder where he went before voices getting closer reaches you. You realize he went to get the others. Most the footsteps stop a short distance away but one pair walks straight up to you and after pulling you up into a kneeling position, firmly seizes your lower jaw. His fingers pry open your mouth and holds you like that for a moment, inspecting your tongue.

“Good her tongue isn’t swollen to the point where we can’t use her mouth.” You recognize the voice of the man who cauterized your tongue. He lets go of your jaw as he speaks and you hear the clatter of a belt being undone followed by the sound of a zipper. Mentally groaning you brace yourself. You don’t have long to wait before he grabs the back of your head and forces his shaft into your mouth with a sigh. 

“You that hard up already?” The others tease him. 

“I wouldn’t be if someone hadn’t blue balled me last night!” He retorts as he bobs your head on cock. They laugh loudly. You struggle to keep from gagging as he forces himself farther down your throat. After a few minutes of being forced to deep throat the man, he pulls out of your mouth. Moving around behind you he pushes you to bend forward at the waist until your head and chest are on the ground with your ass in the air. He roughly shoves himself inside your pussy and starts thrusting hard into you without giving you any time to adjust. You mentally reiterate your vow to keep silent. 

There’s a whisper of movement in front of you before a hand lifts your face from the ground. The man sits and guides your mouth onto his dripping member. You’re forced to take him deeper with every thrust from the man behind you. But you can feel the man behind you throbbing as he nears his limit. A few seconds later and he’s spilling his seed deep inside you. The feeling of his fluids dripping from your abused hole when he pulls out fills you with revulsion and you gag on the dick shoved down your throat. 

Another soon replaces the man who was behind you as the man in front of you shoots his own load down your throat. A cycle of men taking their turns at either orifice is quickly established and you soon lose count of the number of men who’ve cum inside you. 

After a while there’s a break in the flow of men ravaging your body. The vile smell of the brother’s breath blows in your face as speaks softly in your ear, “What was that you said earlier? Fuck off? Or were you asking me to fuck you? If so I’m happy to oblige. But I don’t want to use a hole that’s been sullied by so many others. Let’s try somewhere new, shall we?” The blood flowing through your veins turns to ice as the implications of what he said sinks in. 

He moves around behind you and grabs your waist. You start to struggle and flail as he lifts you, your back against his chest. “Get your filthy hands off me you bastard!” You growl at him. 

He laughs, lowering you until his penis is lightly pressing against your anus. “Now let me hear you scream.” He slams you down on his hard cock and you clench your teeth so hard you’re surprised they don’t shatter. Tears pour from your eyes, soaking your blindfold. You strangle the scream threatening to rip from your throat as he continues to slam into you. Despite feeling like he is tearing the flesh from your insides, you refuse to give him the satisfaction of hearing you cry out in pain. 

As if reading your mind the man tearing you apart calls out, “Come give me a hand. Let’s see how long she can keep silent.” You wait for someone to assault your mouth but it doesn’t happen. Instead a man presses close against you and begins pushing into your pussy. The pain is unbearable. It feels like you are being ripped in two. The two men quickly get a rhythm going and you choke back the sobs building in your chest. 

After a few minutes one of the other men steps forward, “Well if you won’t let us hear your lovely voice, let’s get those pretty lips back to work.” He turns your head to the side and guides it to his waiting cock. He presses the tip to your lips but you can’t unlock your jaw for fear of releasing your cries. The man tries several times to enter you mouth unsuccessfully and you can tell he’s getting angrier with each failed attempt by how hard his fingers are digging in to your jaw. 

Suddenly crisscrossing streaks of fire race across your back and arms. You had forgotten about the man with the knife. You gasp at the unexpected pain, your mouth opening just a bit. The man in front of you wastes no time wrenching your mouth farther open with enough force to cause your jaw to pop and ache fiercely before shoving himself inside. 

The man grabs hold of the back of your head and thrusts himself hard down your throat. He rapidly pumps your head on his shaft to match the speed at which the men filling your other two holes are moving. You feel so utterly defiled, you hate how your long hair sticks to your sweaty, filthy skin. 

You’re given no warning when the cock in your mouth suddenly sprays it’s load down your raw and battered throat. He pulls out with a sigh of contentment, leaving you coughing and spluttering. The two men pounding into your holes grunt and coat your insides with their cum a minute later. 

At that moment you feel something hot and wet splash across your face and chest. You feel a second splash across your back a fraction of a second later. The men’s arms, which were supporting you above them, suddenly release you. Unprepared you aren’t able to balance yourself and you topple sideways off them. Your head strikes the ground with a crack and you can feel unconsciousness pulling at you.

As you fight against the darkness a soft, deadly voice reaches your ears. “I don’t allow anyone to break my toys.” His icy words are immediately followed by a scream of terror which is silenced almost as soon as it’s begun. His footsteps approach your bleeding and bruised body. He speaks softly as you see him in your mind’s eye staring down at your bleeding and bruised body, “Only I am allowed to do that.” With that your mind finally gives in and you pass out. 

————————————————————

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

The soft sound slowly brings you up to awareness, though you feel foggy and heavy as if you were wearing clothes made of lead. Dimly you realize you no longer feel any pain, just a tired numbness. You force your eyelids to open but quickly slam them closed again when the light stabs into your eyes. You try again, this time opening them more gradually. Once your eyes are fully open and adjusted you discover you’re lying in a hospital bed and the light filtering through the thin window shade is a beautiful orange color. It must be nearly sunset you decide as you take in more of your surroundings. 

Glancing down by your side you find Miri sound asleep sitting next to your bedside with her head resting on your bed and your hand held loosely in her own. Judging by her disheveled appearance she most likely hasn’t left your side in quite some time. You feel your heart clench at the thought of her worrying herself sick about your disappearance. Slowly, softly trying not to wake her, you brush a strand of hair out of her face. 

Your effort not to wake her is wasted however by the sound of your door banging open as a nurse bustles in with a cart to measure your vitals. You try to resist glaring at the nurse as the girl next to you stirs. 

“Kaia?” She peers at you for a long moment with bleary eyes before siting bolt upright and clutching your hand tightly. “Kaia! You’re awake! How are you feeling?” Tears leak from her eyes as she stares intently at you with concern etched in her face. 

You clear your throat and draw a deep breath, worried how Miri will react when she hears how your mutilated tongue affects your speech. “Miri…I’m…” you pause unsure how to answer, you’re not fine by any means. “I’ll heal.” You’re shocked to hear your words come out intelligible though slightly slurred and raspy. 

The confusion must have shown on your face because Miri quickly explains as the nurse checks your vitals, “There’s a Nen user with healing abilities that the hospital has on call. She repaired the damage to your tongue but she said the tip of your tongue is going to be numb for at least a week.”

You nod unsure what to say to that. Suddenly the memory of his voice comes back to you. “Miri…did Hisoka find me and bring me here? I thought I heard his voice before I blacked out.”

Miri flinches ever so slightly when you speak Hisoka’s name. She looks down at your joined hands before responding. “Well…I’m pretty sure he is the one who found you but he didn’t bring you here. I’m not really sure of all the details but there was anonymous call made to the police saying to come to the old warehouses by the abandoned railway station. When the police got there they found a massacre…and you. I received a note from Hisoka saying to come find you here and I arrived only an hour after you did. That was yesterday morning.”

“Oh,” is all you can manage, wondering why Hisoka would bother to help Miri find you. 

You open your mouth to ask Miri another question but the nurse cuts you off, “I’m sorry miss but I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room for a moment. I need to change my patient’s dressings.”

“Oh, ok. I’ll be right outside Kaia.”

You nod in response. 

The nurse checks over your injuries and wraps them up in fresh clean bandages. After she’s done she asks what you pain level is as she packs her cart up. The bandaging had caused a fresh wave of pain so you respond with a three. She nods and adjusts your drip as she tells you to try not to speak to much while you tongue heals and not to try getting out of bed yet. You give your consent and she heads for the door instructing you to hit the call button if you need anything. As she’s passing through the doorway you catch a look of pity cross her face when she glances back at you. That one look shatters you, feelings of being filthy and defiled, inside and out, overwhelm you again despite having been clean up. Tears overflow as Miri reenters the room. 

“Oh Kaia!” She rushes back to your side and you grab her hand, feeling as if she is your only lifeline. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” She asks with concern. She squeezes your hand softly. 

You shake your head in response and squeeze her hand back. “Please don’t leave me,” you say as the drugs begin to take effect, lulling you to sleep. “I think I might break into a thousand pieces if you aren’t here.” You’re already half asleep. 

“Don’t worry Kaia. I’m not going anywhere.” She says stroking the back of your hand. You drift off as she says it again, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. This year was an absolute dumpster fire of a year and I lost all motivation to write for a while. But the year is almost over and my motivation has returned as things have slowly improved in my personal life. Also I rewatched Hunter x Hunter again so that helped 😜 Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! And Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!


End file.
